omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Sonic The Hedgehog)
|-|Chaos 0= |-|Chaos 1= |-|Chaos 2= |-|Chaos 3= |-|Chaos 4= |-|Perfect Chaos= Character Synopsis Chaos 'is a character in the Sonic The Hedgehog, and the main antagonist of Sonic Adventure. He is a mutated Chao and guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. Chaos watched over a Chao colony in ancient times until an attack from the Knuckles Clan led to it being consumed by a fury that threatened to destroy the world. However, it was sealed in the Master Emerald before it could succeed. After millennia of imprisonment, it was released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. Despite initial cooperation however, Chaos turned on Eggman and tried to destroy the world, but was calmed by Sonic and departed for places unknown. Since then, Chaos only appears in times of great crisis. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B '''| '''5-A Verse: 'Sonic The Hedgehog '''Name: '''Chaos '''Gender: '''Genderless (Lacks any definitive gender and it's even referred in gender neutral pronouns) '''Age: '''At least 4000 years (Guarded the Master Emerald for this long before being mutated into a destructive entity) '''Classification: '''Mutated Chao, Physical Chaos Energy (In Liquid Form), God of Destruction (According to Eggman) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Chaos has the ability to absorb objects and other organisms, including The Chaos Emeralds), Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Exists as raw chaos energy that took a liquid form. Capable of manipulating water and chaos energy), Ice Manipulation (Through powers such as Ice Mine, Ice Boost and Ice Wave), Healing (Chaos Heal gives some health to it's user), Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Capable of shaping it's body and manipulating it's structure to gain other limbs or bpdy parts. As shown when he adopts fins to swim better), Transformation via Chaos Emeralds, Longevity, Intangibility (Can take the shape of formless water and become immune to conventional attacks), Regeneration (Low-High). Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities, Large Size (Type 1), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes comprised of water and wind) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Managed to obtain up to four Chaos Emeralds, whilst one is capable of splitting a contient with this power and even splitting the planet. Fought on par with Sonic and Knuckles, whom of which can destroy Eggrobo, which drained and was supercharged with energy from the Extractor that was stated to be able to blow up the whole planet without leaving a trace) | '''Large Planet Level '(Vastly superior to his base form, whom of which alone had a power source capable of splitting the planet and producing this level of energy through splitting a continent. He's unable to harness the full power of The Chaos Emeralds due to lacking positive energy) 'Speed: FTL '(Can keep up with Sonic, who's consistently stated to be faster than the speed of light and is confirmed by Omega to be this fast too) | 'FTL '(Surpasses himself in speed and also should be relatively comparable to Dark Gaia) 'Lifting Ability :Class 10 ' | '''Class Z (It's tentacles can destroy buildings) Striking Ability: Planet Class '(His attacks can do major damage to Sonic and Knuckles) | '''Large Planet Class '(Vastly stronger than his previous form and should be comparable to Dark Gaia) 'Durability: Planet level '(Can survive attacks from Sonic, Knuckles and Emerl) | 'Large Planet Level '(Above his base form, but not able to amass the full extend of The Chaos Emerald's power) 'Stamina: Very High '| Infinite''' Range: 'Standard melee range. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters with attacks | Tens of meters. Planetary with its abilities. 'Intelligence: Unknown, shown to have some combat knowledge and is smart enough to alter it's body to adapt to it's environment/opponents. Perfect Chaos runs on purely animalistic impulsive Weaknesses: 'Vulnerable to Ice attacks and it's head is practially an exposed weakspot. As Perfect Chaos, he's less prone to this being a weakness but it's still present '''Versions: Base (Chaos 0-4) '| '''Perfect Chaos Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''The Chaos Emeralds '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Wave: ' A projectile that takes the form of a wall of ice that is launched by the user. *'Ice Mine: '''A trap that are iron balls made entirely of light blue ice. * '''Ice Boost: '''An ice shield that covers the Chaos. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Category:Sega Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorbers Category:Ice Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Longevity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Healers Category:Water Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 5